


The Kidnapped Mate

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Concerned Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Peter Hale, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Derek, Stiles Needs a Whistle, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter takes Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidnapped Mate

Derek doesn’t know where Stiles is. Call him possessive or simply concern, but Derek feels he has a right to know where his own mate is. Especially when the mate is Stiles who has a tendency to wonder off without telling Derek where he is going. Normally when he does this, Derek doesn’t feel nervous or uneasy like he does now.

            He wishes that Stiles would understand that he cannot just random go bring his father lunch or go to the store, but Stiles is human. Stiles didn’t grow up with the same werewolf hierarchy as Derek. Derek was always told to protect your mate at all costs, and be with them as much as you can. The thing is, Stiles doesn’t feel the same way.

            He loves Derek. Everyone, including Derek, knows that Stiles would willingly jump off a bridge if it would make Derek happy. Derek knows this, he does. Stiles, doesn’t however, like to tell Derek where he is at all times. Stiles tells Derek that he has to trust him, and Derek fights the urge to throw Stiles into his bedroom and lock the door never to let him leave.

            But he doesn’t.

            Derek does trust Stiles, and he doesn’t think that Stiles is off cheating or anything of that source. Derek just doesn’t want Stiles to get hurt, which could easily happen since Stiles was both clumsy and the mate of an Alpha werewolf. Derek has the recurring nightmare that Stiles is killed to get to him, and Derek could never forgive himself if anything happened to the clumsy, little human that has stolen his heart.

            Derek looks at his cell phone because maybe, just maybe, Stiles has sent him a message. He hasn’t, of course, because Stiles is convinced that Derek doesn’t even know how to text. Derek is nervously pacing the loft, looking from his phone to the front door as if he is excepting Stiles to either flail into the loft or call. Derek decides to give his mate five minutes to either call or come home before he gets upset.

            Derek plans the speech he is going to give Stiles when he gets home because disappearing for two hours is unacceptable, not to mention rude. He hates when Stiles does this. He looks at the clock on the wall and sees that five minutes has passed. Derek decides that he doesn’t want Stiles to think he is checking up on him or anything, so he calls Scott. It rings two times before one of his betas finally answers.

            “Hello?” Scott says, and he sounds like he has been asleep.

            “Have you seen Stiles?” Derek demands to know, without apologizing for waking Scott up. Derek figures he’ll apologizes when Stiles is back in the loft.

            “No, last time I talked to him he was headed to the loft.” Scott tells him, finally sounding more awake. Derek bites his lip, Stiles was here first thing this morning but he soon wondered off later.

            “What time was that?” Derek questions, and Scott pausing to think.

            “About an hour and half ago.” Scott answers.

            Derek allows himself to panic.

****

            When Stiles comes to he smells something awful, and the first thing he thinks is that Derek is going to be so pissed that he is late. The last thing that he remembers is getting into his Jeep at the police station. He rang up Scott just to ask if he was going to come to dinner at the loft later, and then began on his merry way. He remembers getting in the Jeep, but he doesn’t remember starting it.

            Groaning, Stiles tries to rub his face but he finds that his hands are tied. As are his legs. To a chair. “Oh, shit.” Stiles mumbles to himself, and he hears an eerie chuckles that makes his skin crawl. He turns as much as he can in the chair he is confined to, but his sight is limited just about to what’s in front of him.

            “The Alpha’s mate. All alone and tied up.”  The voice tells him, and Stiles fights the urge to roll his eyes to the ceiling. He knows this voice, and honestly he should have seen this coming after the months of good behavior.

            “Well, if it isn’t the devil in a v neck.” Stiles says, and his voice sounds thick and Stiles is suddenly aware of how thirsty he is at the moment. He should have seen Peter coming for him or Derek, and despite being tied to a chair, Stiles cannot help but feel relieved that it is him here and not Derek. Peter just smiles at him from where he is leaned against some sort of box, and Stiles just gives him a bored look. “What can I help you with, Oh creepy uncle-in-law of mine?” Stiles says, and he really hopes his voice isn’t giving away his fear.

            “You have something I need.” Peter says, patiently and Stiles just stares.

            “Like what? A soul? Clothes that are actually my size instead three sizes to small? Seriously, Pete, your clothes are like the Grinch’s heart. Three sizes too small.” Stiles says, smiling at his own joke. Peter grins at him, and before Stiles can breathe Peter is in his face.

            “You think you’re so precious because your Derek’s mate, don’t you?” Peter says, and Stiles tries to pull his head away.

            “Okay, seriously, personal space. I know you werewolves lack the knowledge of it, but I need you to back up.” Stiles says, and Peter actually listens.

            “Don’t you want to know why your tied to a chair?” Peter asks, mockingly.

            “I have a feeling you’re going to tell me.” Stiles says back, and Peter grins evilly at him. Peter takes another step closer, and Stiles can feel fear bubbling in his stomach. He has never truly been afraid of Peter until now. Stiles knows that the older man is capable of great harm especially when he wants to get his way. Stiles just hopes that he isn’t in his way.

            “I want the same thing I always do. Power.” Peter says, his tone dark and Stiles shivers. He tells himself that it is due to the fact the room he is in has to be barely above freezing, and the fact he kind of wants to piss his pants in fear.

            “How do I play in to this?” Stiles asks, and Peter’s grin just gets wider.

            “Perfectly. I hurt you, Derek tries to be the hero we both know he isn’t, and I kill him thus becoming the Alpha again.” Peter explains, and Stiles feels his blood run cold. He begins panting with rage and fear for Derek.

            “It won’t work.” Stiles tells him, trying to feel brave. Peter gives him small smile as if to explain himself. “Just because we’re mates doesn’t mean he’ll come for me. He hasn’t even claimed me yet.” Stiles lies to him, and Peter grins.

            “Yes, he will. I know he will because for some asinine reason my nephew loves you more than anything. Even his own power. Don’t worry I won’t make him suffer. Much.” Peter tells him, and Stiles tries to hold back the tears of fear and anger.

            “You’re a coward, Peter Hale. You have to trap an innocent human to get what you want. Why? Too fucking scared to go after the big bad wolf on your own?” Stiles says, mockingly. Peter growls at him, but Stiles is already too pissed off at Derek’s uncle. “You are willing to betray you own kin to get some sort of worthless title.” Stiles whispers, and Peter roughly grabs his chin in his hands.

            “You talk awful big for someone so breakable.” Peter whispers, and Stiles holds his breath. Peter lets Stiles’ face go before walking away from him. Peter turns around and before Stiles can blink, Peter punches him in the face.

            The first blow makes him see spots.

            The second blow makes him spit blood.

            The third blow knocks him into blissful unconsciousness. 

****

            Derek is trying to get his beta’s in order when suddenly his jaw hurts. Not a sudden phantom pain, but a sharp aching pain that makes him lose focus.

            “Derek?” Lydia questions, looking him carefully. Derek nods his head to tell her he is fine, she doesn’t believe him, but doesn’t question it farther either. Derek has experienced these pains exactly two other times in the past.

            Once, was his shoulder. He had no idea at first what it was, but come to find out Stiles had been hurt on the lacrosse field and required stiches in his shoulder. The other time Derek felt it in his knee, and Stiles has accidently rammed his into the coffee table at a running pacing leaving the skin on the joint a purple color for days. 

            Derek knows that Stiles is hurt.

            He called Scott back immediately and thankful Scott took the threat to be serious. He was at Derek and Stiles’ loft within ten minutes of hanging up the phone, and Derek was relieved that he was here. Scott was just as worried about finding Stiles as Derek was.

            Derek sends Erica and Boyd to Stiles’ dad’s house, and Isaac to try and find the Jeep. He begins pulling on his hair when Stiles had been missing four hours, and he doesn’t want to be he calls the Sheriff. Before John even says hello, Derek is talking.

            “Stiles is missing.” He bursts out wanting to get to the point. John inhales sharply, and Derek holds his breath. He knows he shouldn’t be afraid of a human, but Stiles’ father was more than capable of hunting him down.

            “Missing as in?” John asks, and Derek tries not to flinch at his accusatory tone.

            “Missing as in I don’t where he is.” Derek admits softly, and John doesn’t say anything.

            “Tell me.” John says, and Derek takes a breath before speaking. Derek tells him that Stiles wondered off, not finding the Jeep, and about how it’s been about five hours. “Find him.” John says, and he hangs up the phone. Derek stares at the silent phone for a few seconds before going back into the living room of the loft. Lydia is staring at his wall with a thoughtful expression on her face, and Derek just leaves her alone.

            “We found the Jeep!” Isaac announces running into the loft with Scott fast on his heels. Derek follows them out door with Lydia still staring at the wall.

            “Where?” Derek demands to know as they make their way down the stairs.

            “Abandoned down the road about five miles from John’s.” Scott tells him, and Derek nods. “There was a scent there I didn’t recognize.” Scott adds, and Derek feels fear creep in his bones. They make it in to the car faster with Derek taking his Camaro, and Derek almost forgets to turn off his car. He makes a mad dash toward the Jeep, wrenching the door open and taking a deep whiff.

            “Do you recognize the smell?” Isaac asks, as Scott tries to keep him out of Derek way. Derek nods, and he turns quickly and Scott pushes Isaac behind him when he sees that Derek’s eyes are red with rage.

            “Get Boyd and Erica and take them with you to the old Hale house. Prepare for a fight. I want all of you to go straight there.” Derek demands, and Isaac just nods but Scott wants to know more.

            “Whose scent is that, Derek?” Scott asks, and Derek is already walking back to his car.

            “It’s Peter.”

****

            Stiles doesn’t want to die without telling Derek one more time that he loves him. He cannot feel is body anymore, but he knows he has some broken bones. About two hours ago Peter stomped on his foot so hard, he knows that his foot is broken. Peter drags an elongated claw down Stiles’ face watching the blood pour down from the cut. “My nephew is taking an awfully long time getting here.” Peter says, getting too close to Stiles’ face.

            Stiles takes a deep breath, and spits blood into Peter’s face. Peter sighs and backhands him across his cheek. Stiles yelps in surprise, but tries not to say anything else. “I hope Derek kills you.” Stiles gasps out, and Peter laughs.

            “No, but you two will die together. It will poetic in a sense.” Peter tells him, and Stiles coughs. “Hopefully, he’ll find you soon. I’m getting bored.” He adds on, and Stiles cannot stop coughing. He feels like he cannot catch his breath, and his suffocating from the inside. Peter watches him cough with an amused expression.

            Stiles finally stops coughing and he thinks his lungs are going to explode with each breath he takes. Peter walks over to him, and pushes the chair over so Stiles is laying on his side. Stiles lands on the rotting wood with a thud, and the smell of rust, dead wood, and outside come into his nose.

            He feels death coming close when he hears the sound of a door being ripped open. Stiles feels his eyes open and shut and he sees the scene unfold in front of him. He can hazily see Derek attacking Peter, and he feels himself being filled with relief. Stiles feels himself being straightened up and he is met with a very pissed off Erica Reyes. He tries to grin at her while she unties him, but he can’t. Erica unties him before launching herself at Peter who is fighting Derek and Scott at once. He blinks his eyes, but not before seeing Derek rip off Peter’s head as Erica and Scott hold him down.

            Stiles closes his eyes for just a second, he thinks. When he opens his eyes again he is met with a gorgeous sight.

            Derek.

            Stiles tries to speak, but when he opens his mouth he cannot seem to form words. Derek brings a hand to run though his hair, and he has tears in his eyes. Stiles wants to reach for him, but he can’t. Stiles can hear the muffled sounds of someone talking to him or Derek, and Derek nods at the voice. Derek leans in close to Stiles to whisper in his ear. “I’m sorry, but I can’t live without you.” Stiles wants to question why he is saying this, but a sharp pain near his collarbone has him falling back into unconsciousness again.

****

            It’s too loud Stiles thinks when he wakes up. He has a feeling he is in the vet clinic because he can hear the mild sounds of dogs whining and cats cleaning themselves. With a groan, he tries to sit up only to feel someone trying to help him. He opens his eyes to see Derek standing next to him with an unreadable expression.

            “Derek.” Stiles whispers, and Derek rushes forward to kiss him. Derek can feel the tears running down his face, but Stiles is here and that’s all Derek cares about. “You bit me didn’t you.” Stiles says, and Derek freezes.

            “I’m sorry.” Derek tells him. He knows that Stiles has refused the bite before when his uncle offered it, but he didn’t know what else to do. Stiles just grins lazily at him.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Stiles tells him, and Derek can hear a lie. “I love you, Derek. I wasn’t ready to leave you.” Stiles tells him, and Derek just kisses him.

            “Stiles, it’s good to see you’re awake.” Dr. Deaton tells him, walking into the room. “It’s nice that you didn’t reject the bite.” He adds on, and Derek frowns.

            “Can I take him home?” Derek snaps, and Stiles gives the vet an apologetic look. Deaton smiles at them, and nods.

            “I trust that you will keep him from tearing up the town?” Deaton asks, and Stiles isn’t sure if he is joking or not. Derek nods again, and bends to pick up Stiles.

            “I can walk.” Stiles tells him, and Derek sighs but nods. They pair get into Derek’s car, and drive in peaceful silence back to their loft.

****

            The second Derek closes the door, Stiles jumps on him. He doesn’t waste a second before he is forcing his mouth on Derek’s. Derek moans into the kiss, and tries to open his mouth to tell Stiles to be careful, but Stiles takes this moment to lick his way into Derek’s mouth. “Easy, baby.” Derek tells him, and Stiles bites his lower lip.

            “Take me to our room.” Stiles demands, and Derek doesn’t need to be Stiles’ mate to comply to his wish. “Thought I was never going to see you again.” Stiles tells him, as they topple onto the bed. They kiss in a frenzy as Stiles tries to rip off Derek’s shirt. Stiles is breathing heavy, and he hasn’t lost control yet. Which is good for a new werewolf.

            “Don’t lose control.” Derek warns, and Stiles shudders. He licks a trail down to Derek’s bellybutton from his chest, and Derek moans. “Too many clothes.” Derek growls, pulling Stiles close to him and nipping at Stiles’ jaw.

            Stiles grins, letting Derek take off his shirt, and he smells something really sweet in the air. He pulls away from Derek’s hot kisses to smell the air in big, lungful  breaths. Stiles isn’t sure what that smell is, but it makes his cock hard and he wants to smell it forever. Derek is watching him with an amused look. “What is that?” Stiles moans out, still smelling the air.

            “Arousal, me, and you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him with wide eyes. Derek snakes his hand around Stiles jeans and strips his mate down to his tented boxers.

            “Is that what you smelled every time we had sex before?” Stiles questions, he cannot imagine being able to smell that every time they were intimate. Derek nods, and Stiles rips off Derek’s jeans with his new found strength. “Oops.” Stiles says, going down to lick at Derek’s cock though his boxers. Derek bucks his hips up at the touch, but groans because it isn’t enough.

            “Uh.” Derek moans, and Stiles grins. Derek suddenly flips them over so that he is on top, and Stiles moans when Derek rubs their clothed erections together. Stiles feels lust running in his blood, and he needs Derek in him now.

            “Need you.” Stiles moans, and Derek kisses him. Stiles pushes Derek back on in back, and straddles his waist. Derek looks at him with anticipation wondering what he is going to do next. Stiles rips Derek boxers completely off before doing the same thing to himself. Stiles eyes Derek leaking cock before taking him in his hand, and slowly running his hand from the base to the tip. Derek moves like he wants to be back on top, so Stiles climbs on him and easies himself down on Derek’s hard cock.

            “Stiles!” Derek mutter breathless, his hands resting on Stiles hips. “Don’t want to hurt you.” Derek says, he has never had sex with Stiles without prepping him. Stiles begins moving his hips in little circles, trying to get used to the burn. Derek reaches his hand behind Stiles, and runs over the spot where his cock is connected to Stiles. Stiles shudders a moan, and whimpers out Derek’s name. Derek gives a careful thrust up into Stiles, and his mate whines in pleasure.

            “Just like that, Der.” Stiles whimpers, and Derek complies. He thrusts hard, fast, and to a steady rhythm as Stiles sweats and swears above him. Stiles face is twisted in pleasure and he’s making his usual quiet “uh, uh, uhs.” Derek flips them over before entering Stiles again at a new angle that has Stiles clawing at his back. Derek feels one hand in his hair, and the other is gripping his ass he pushes harder and harder into the younger man.

            Derek is beginning to feel the same heat building up in his stomach, and he looks to see Stiles trying to reach for his own cock. Derek slaps his hand away, causing Stiles to whine, and replaces it with his hand. “Derek.” Stiles mouths, and Derek kisses him while stroking his cock at the same time. “Claim me. Let everyone else know I’m taken by an Alpha.” Derek moans out, and sinks his teeth into Stiles’ jugular.

            This bite is different from the one that changes a person to a werewolf. This bite is one of love and commitment. Stiles comes loudly, in hot spurts all over Derek’s hand and stomach. The tightening of Stiles’ heat around his cock causes Derek to spill into Stiles with a shout of his name.

            Derek licks and nips lovingly at the bite that has officially made Stiles his. Whenever another werewolf comes near Stiles, they will know that he has a mate. Derek smiles as he nuzzles in Stiles’ neck. Stiles has his hand in Derek’s hair lazily petting at it. He isn’t as tired as he usually is after sex, so he thinks that being a werewolf will not be so bad.

            Finally, Derek pulls his now soften cock out of Stiles to get something to clean them up. Derek quietly wipes the come off of himself and Stiles, as he watches Stiles run his finger over the now healed bite mark on his jugular. “I should have done that soon.” Derek admits, and Stiles grins. “I was so afraid of losing you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles worms his way into Derek’s lap.

            “You didn’t. You won’t ever lose me.” Stiles promises. Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ neck, and gently presses his thumb into the mate mark causing Stiles to close his eyes and lick his lips at the sensation.

            “I love you.” Derek says, truthfully.

            “I love you too.” Stiles tells him. Derek presses the mate mark a little harder, and Stiles whines. Stiles pushes his hand away, and pulls him until his body is completely covered by Derek. “Race you to the shower?” Stiles suggest, as a familiar sweet smell fill the air. Derek feels his cock give a twitch of interest of showering with his mate. Derek pushes Stiles into the covers before bouncing off the bed, and rushing towards the bathroom.

            “You’re on.”


End file.
